Heavenly Salvation or not?
by Astrious
Summary: Durring a sparring match Issei is kick into a portal by Vali, now stuck in a world were witches do not wear pants, aliens that wish to kill humanity, and the ever endearing women troubles. Will Issei become this world idiotic savior or be the one to bring upon its destruction. Issei/harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody this is Astrious and this is a new fan fic that has been in my mind for a while now so I'll be doing either both freezing red emperor and Heavenly salvation or not? at the same time or alternatively depends on if I'm busy. Anyways I don't own highschool DxD or Strike Witches they belong to their respected authors.**

 **Story start.**

Yoshika Miyafuji was finished cleaning the deck of the Akagi and was just looking at the sunset enjoying the view. It had only been 3 days since she had set out to find her father accompanying Mio Sakamoto to Britannia. Even though she had refused to join the 501st JFW she still wanted to go and find the father she so loved to see if he was alive after all these years. She also wanted to help around the ship so she went to scrubbing the flight deck mostly just to see the sunset.

She was then pulled out of her thoughts when she saw something or more like someone floating on a piece of driftwood in the distance. In a crazy panic she ran towards the closest seaman and yelled out," I just saw someone in the distance floating on a piece of driftwood whoever it is was laying face down on top of it."

The seaman being doubtful asked her," Are you completely sure you saw someone and you weren't hallucinating it?"

Yoshika getting angry at the seaman dragged him onto the deck and then pointed at where she saw it. The seaman then had a look of panic on his face and yelled out," Man overboard!" He then proceeded to go all over the ship yelling it out.

The ship then became completely active as crewman began to send out a lifeboat with a rescue squadron on it. The squad then rowed till they reach the person or him as they found out and pulled him into the small rowboat. The squad got to work as they began rowing back towards the ship. Taking his clothes off and folding it up the rescuers look at the clothes were confused as to the design and how they reminisce a uniform of some kind they also looked at his shoes curious as to what material it was made out of. What shell shocked them the most where his socks as they seemed to be made of a white material that felt like cotton but was also stretchable and weren't that heavy even when they were wet. Another thing that shocked them were his underpants or lack of them only thing being some weird shorts also made of cotton but also stretchable.

Shaking their heads they went back to work and began drying the castaway then they wrapped him around a heavy blanket to help him fight hypothermia. As they were hoisted up Yoshika appeared with some of the medical staff directing them in what to do.

Just then Major Sakamoto appeared to asses just what all the commotion was about. She went up to one of the crewman and asked," Soldier what's with all the commotion answer me now."

He then straightened up and saluted to his superior and said," Ma'am Miss Miyafuji saw some driftwood and upon closer inspection saw that a person was lying facedown on it so as regulation we rescued him ma'am."

"Alright then good job soldier I suppose I should meet our mysterious castaway."

As she was speaking to the soldier the castaway was put on a stretcher and rushed to the medical wing Yoshika took the stranger's clothes and she was going to wash and dry his clothes. Most of the people on the ship had no clue just who they had just saved but soon they were going to find out.

 **Line break(3 days later...)**

All Issei could see was black then he felt the outside world and struggling he began to open his eyes. What he saw was a grey ceiling he then felt a thin cloth covering his body and from the smell salt he deduced two places he could be option a) he was on a ship somewhere in the middle of the ocean or option b) he was still dreaming and it turned into a nightmare.

When he felt a weight on his leg he turned his head to look what he saw confirmed option a. A girl probably around 14 he would put her at had her head lying down on his leg the girl actually reminded him a little of Morgan le fay since she was also petty and 14 when he first met her. He smiled a little at that reminiscing old times now passed. She also wore strangely a sailor uniform which he deduced was a school uniform

He then spoke into his mind (Ddraig buddy ya there)

Then Ddraig grouchy old voice came through from within **( Finally I'm able to speak to you again how was your sleep).**

(Good even though i do have this ache in my head).

 **(Well it should be hurting after Vali pounded it into the ground during your training, seriously you're lucky to only have a concussion).**

(Damn gotta say we did kinda go overboard by using our enhanced longinus smashers, we're lucky the dimensional gap didn't collapse due to our idiocy).

 **(Lucky is an understatement still i think Vali kicking you into a portal was a dick move you could have ended up in a volcano or worse for you…)**

(In what way).

 **(in a room filled with muscular gay guys while landing on top of a guy that looks like kiba).**

(...)

 **(Partner?) a screen appeared in front of Ddraig and the text on said screen was ' has encountered a problem restart is needed'. Ddraig then kicked the screen and it shattered.**

issei regaining his senses thought (Oh mau Ddraig let us get one thing straight you are never to mention that nightmare ever again).

 **(You know I will it' just to funny to pass up).**

(Yeh,Yeh,Yeh. So anyways how's our power looking).

 **(Well not too shabby to be precise).**

(Come on spit it out already).

 **(Well we lost 3/4 of our dragon power during the fight so no Cardinal Crimson it should recover over time though).**

(How much?)

 **(No clue)**

(Great what about Orphis and great reds power.)

 **(Still under lock and key so don't even think about it).**

(Great so I'm at a quarter base power with only ascalon as a weapon).

 **(Look on the bright side any wizard or witch would kill for at least the power you have and you can still boost and transfer).**

(Well at least I still have my stamina and abilities).

 **(Yeah also you were floating in the ocean and you were rescued by a boat and its crew. Seem one of their commanding officers wishes to speak with you so do that.)**

(Alright if you say so Ddraig).

Issei then opened his eyes to see a women staring at him as though peering into his soul. What was weird was one of her eyes, it was yellow instead of black. She looked at Japanese due to her black hair and dark eye though her uniform was strange since in Issei's point of view it belonged in a museum. Though he did like how the uniform made it so that her curves were visible making it so that Issei saved a mental picture of her in the uniform.

She then spoke starting with a question,"Hello unless you want me to keep calling you that can you tell me your name?"

"Sure, names Hyoudou Issei and to whom do I owe my life to?"

"Well Issei-kun that would be Miyafuji Yoshika the girl sleeping on your thigh, my name is Sakamoto Mio my rank is that of Major. I'm also part of the fuso navy at the age of 19."

(The hell what's this fuso and did she say major in the navy the hell what country would have a 19 year old in such a high rank) she then interrupted Issei's thoughts by adding in," I'm also a witch in the 501st JSW."

(How in the actual fuck how does the navy know about the existence of witches I thought humanity had no clue about the supernatural) issei though with a shocked look. He then made his decision on how to approach this information he would feign having amnesia to gather information.

" Um sorry if this shocks you but I have no clue what country you're from and the only thing I remember is my name nothing more my head is killing me though." Said issei using a very sincere face.

Mio took this information and looked again at his body with her magic eye. From the readings it showed his body having an above average amount of magic even to normal witches which intrigued her as to how he had that amount. She did remember the doctor saying that he did have a concussion so amnesia wasn't really that surprising and he did have witch abilities since his wounds did heal at a very fast pace faster than most witches. So she decided to believe him.

"Okay wait right here I'll get a few things to see if they will jog your memories if not then be prepared to relearn them," said an enthusiastic Mio as she left.

Just as Issei was going to talk to Ddraig again about their plans Yoshika began to awaken. Picking up her head she slowly opened her eyes and looked at the direction of the castaway. When she realized he was awake her eyes widen and she looked at him and the first thing she said was, " Are you okay?"

Issei being a gentleman said, "Don't worry I'm tougher than I look since I did survive a island to the face once." Reminiscing on one of the fights he had with Vali sparing. He also put one of his hands on his arm and flexed said arm showing he had some meat on the bones on his arm that showed his training.

Yoshika for some reason she didn't even know blushed at the sight of Issei's arm since they looked as though they were built for a martial artist but not to the point of a body builder. She also had a confused look as to his remark about surviving an island to the face.

Issei then looked at himself seeing that he was in a hospital gown but it was made of cloth instead of plastic which confused him as most hospitals he went to used plastic gowns. He then said," I just wanted to thank you for saving me. Also can I have my clothes back since this room's a little drafty and I'd feel way more comfortable in my clothes."

"Don't worry anyone would have done that and here's your clothes I washed them for you," Yoshika said as she handed over Issei's clothes with a blush as she remembered washing his underwear.

"Thanks uh but can ya leave the room I mean I've had girls watch me change before but I don't know if you're comfortable with that?"

"Ahhhh sorry I'm such an idiot I should have left right when I gave you your clothes," Yoshika said with a massive blush as she left the room.

Issei then proceeded to put on his clothes until he had his pants and shoes on after which he asked Yoshika to enter the room. When she did she had another massive blush at seeing Issei's built upper body that would put the seaman on the ship to shame. Issei chucking at this was surprised when Mio came into the room whistling at his form she then said," Damn I gotta say you put most of the men I've met to shame with that body of yours." She also came into the room with a few books and a map.

After issei was finished dressing he sat down on the bed with his uniform on, Yoshika and Mio sat down on chairs in front of him. Mio then started Issei's lesson with the basics first the date," Alright Issei-kun today's date is June 17, 1945." At that Issei swallowed hard in his mind he said( Hell no time travel I'm deeper in shit than I thought I was I can't go through WWII hell nah, zip, ain't happening ). She then finished her sentence by saying," it's also the during this time that humanity is facing the neurio an alien force that has been wiping us out with the only way to fight them being us witches using magic."

Issei then began sweating profusely (oh Mau no I've jumped dimensions and time you've got to be kidding me I get the feeling this war is going to nip me in the ass I swear if I stay here I'll be dragged into it). Issei was then interrupted from his thoughts by Mio asking him a question that could change his life forever," I can feel magic in your body which shouldn't be possible for a male but I've a good feeling about you so I'm offering you a chance to join us as a Strike Witch or male strike witch if you prefer."

Issei then began to think ( If I join these witches my chances of finding a way home go up by a large percentage but the downside is I'd have to go into battle risking my life. Then again I'm sure the universe will find a way to get me into this war anyways and maybe I might meet some girls and continue my campaign to becoming a harem king) with that he nodded his head and said,"Alright then I've decide to join your little crusade against these aliens since they are threats to humanity and the world."

"Really! I mean really you're not even considering waiting a little to give your answer?" Asked a surprised Mio.

"Quite frankly if my luck is as bad as I feel it is then I'm going to get dragged in anyways so better off make some connections with someone since I'm sure no one will find records of me," said issei.

"Why do you say that?" Asked a concerned Mio.

"Because while I was asleep I saw glimpses of my past I saw a date July 14 2014 and I saw a textbook that had a war called WW 2 and it was the exact same year you mentioned," said issei in a stern tone.

Mio could only gape at him for if what he says is true then he would have no family connections on earth he would be alone with only his name, the clothes on his back and eventually he could die from a neuroi attack.

With that in mind she said," Alright don't worry about your identity I'll find a way to get you some papers with my connections for now you'll be part of the crew on the Akagi when I'm finished getting your papers together you'll be a sergeant in the fuso army and be officially part of the strike witches understand." Issei then nodded at her showing that he understood."For now you are to help out Miss Miyafuji with whatever she needs to do."

With that said Mio left closing the door behind her. Issei then said,"So now what are we supposed to do Miss Miyafuji."

Yoshika then said," Please don't call me that it makes me feel old please just call me Yoshika."

"Alright then Yoshika-chan can you call me issei then," said issei.

Yoshika then said with an embarrassed look," Okay Issei-senpai."

Issei then put on a grumpy face and said," No need for senpai just Issei-kun will do."

"Um okay Issei-kun," Yoshika said blushing and with a smile that issei could only think as cute.

With introductions done the both of them began their rigorous work for the next week.

 **Line break**

Mio had in mind who to call in case of an emergency and she knew said person owed her a favor. She then went up to a communications officer and told him "Solder get me a line to witch command."

He responded with," Yes Ma'am right away."

Once a line was established she took over speakin by putting on the officer's head phones. She then heard the operator say," this is witch command how may I help you Major."

Mio then said, "Hello witch command I'd like you to get me a line with Kitagou Fumika and I need it yesterday it's very important."

The operator just said," Yes Ma'am on the way." In just 2 minutes the operator connected the line.

"Hello Mio-chan how's the years been to you," said Fumika in a teasing voice.

"Please don't remind me of my age I know I have little to go till my magic disappears," said Mio in an irritated voice.

"So why did you call?" she asked.

"Well I wanted to call in a favor you owe me," said Mio in a serious voice.

"It's gotta be something you can't do by yourself if you need my help," Fumika said in a serious tone.

"It is so ill get to the point how do you feel like adopting someone who most likely has swordsmanship and martial arts training," Mio said in an informative tone.

 **Line break( 6 days later)**

In the time issei was in the Akagi he was on friendly terms with everyone and had also gotten to know Yoshika better finding out that she was on the ship to go meet her father in Britannia which was Great Britain to him.

While he was helping with the food he heard on the speakers in the ship say," Hyoudou issei to Major sakamoto's cabin she has requested this saying it is urgent." the operator repeated this words another two times.

Issei then did as he was told and entered the major's cabin.

He was then greeted by Mio and sat down in front of her and she began to explain that she got him everything he needs he was to be a Japanese citizen that had a family when he was younger but they died during a neuroi attack and he began to wander the world unaware of having access to magic.

During his travels he learned both swordsmanship and martial arts skills and that during his time in Britannia he was adopted by Mio's master Kitagou Fumika and to his request was able to keep his original last name. And because of this he was also registered as a britannian citizen making him Fumika's adopted son a very sound cover story.

Mio told him that she had already told Yoshika the situation and as for how he ended up in the Akagi he was told to say that he was sent by Fumika to Mio so that he may join the strike witches through her student.

Only one problem seemed to come up how was issei going to fly a striker with no prior training into the strike witches hanger that he and she didn't know.

As they were about to discuss how to make this deception better the alarms blared meaning only one thing a neuroi was spotted. Mio was the first to speak,"We'll discuss this later. Right now I have a neuroi to kill."

Issei ran towards the hangar with Mio and gaped when he saw three weird things that were called striker units basicly they looked like metallic tubes with wings like a plane on one side of each.

Mio then went up to one of them and put her feet in it now issei understood why Mio wore no pants he only thought it was to bring up morall which he was fine with seeing her nice ass and beautiful white thighs but never did he think that it was for combat purposes. Mio then said," Issei you stay here and protect Miyafuji she's going to need it."

Issei then respond with a 'roger that' and began running to find Yoshika. His search ended on the fight deck of the Akagi Yoshika was trying to heal someone amidst the battle that already took a big toll on the ship. Issei knew she was in danger so he ran toward her pumping a little of his dragon power into his legs. He then hefted an embarrassed Yoshika on his shoulder and took the man under his arm and ran into the ship.

He then sat the man down and told Yoshika to continue what she was doing. She answered by saying," I still have little control over my power so I end up using too much I may end up killing the man."

Issei's response was simple," Just keep doing what you need to do to heal him I'll help you control your powers okay." At first Yoshika was reluctant but saw the seriousness in his words and continued to heal him, letting her animal ears and tail show.

Issei put his hands on Yoshika's shoulders which shook a little he squeezed a little and she felt relaxed he then closed his eyes and began to feel out Yoshika's magical source when he found it he rerouted some of the excess magic into her core giving her better control over her magic usage.

Issei then opened his eyes only to see Yoshika hugging him and saying,"Thank you issei-kun thanks to you I was able to save his life." Then the boat began to rock and Yoshika heard something over the man's backpack radio," This is major Sakamoto to all ships in the vicinity leave without me I'll distract the neuroi as much as I can." Hearing this Yoshika felt a tinge of pain in her heart and began running to the hanger with issei in tow.

"Issei can you help me get into the striker unit and can you push it towards the elevator," asked no pleaded Yoshika.

"Yoshika I'm just going to warn you if you go out there it's a life or death situation war doesn't pick favorites," issei said in a wise tone.

"I don't care the major needs help and I'm the only one who can help." she said completely forgetting about Issei's ability to use magic.

"Alright it's not like I can stop you but I'm going with you," issei said as he moved towards the last striker that looked surprisingly older than Mio and Yoshika's models but had larger holes for the legs. Issei then took his pants off and shoes including socks ,and put his feet into the hole he then felt some of his draconic power go into the striker unit and he walked a little clumsily picking up a very large machine gun, and handing it to Yoshika she said her thanks and he hit a button to make the elevator go up.

As Yoshika rose up issei went to another elevator mentally preparing himself for what is to come he then said in his mind (Yo Ddraig got anything to tell me that can be useful)

 **(Well partner for one thing you can stay in balance breaker for about 2 weeks, this striker unit eats up a good amount of power just a little less than what we are recovering so it won't hinder us that much and ascalon is ready for use).**

(Alright then thanks Ddraig).

 **(No worries I always have your back).**

Issei then heard the revving of an engine and then it fly off the flight deck with that he hit his elevator button and smirked with a shit eating face knowing that the neuroi was about to shit itself.

 **Pov outside fighting**

Mio was at her wits endshe knew she was screwed so she wanted to make her sacrifice count by distracting the neuroi. That was when she heard a gun bark and look toward the sounds direction only to see Yoshika firing at the neuroi. The neuroi then fired lasers towards Yoshika only for her to erect a shield in order to protect herself blocking them completely impressing Mio.

When Yoshika arrived next to Mio in a not so orderly stop the first thing Mio said was,"Why are here and not in the Akagi."

Yoshika responded by saying," you needed help so I came to do that."

Mio just sighed and asked, "Where is Issei-kun."

"Oh him he's on his way.." she then saw issei coming onto the flight deck," see he's already about to take off."

Just as she said that the neuroi fired lasers at him while he was on the flight deck in order to stop him from taking off. An explosion was seen coming in the area of the Akagi both the girls were shocked at what they were seeing to them issei had just died.

When the smoke cleared there were even more shocked to see the ship unharmed from the attack only to see a magical shield Crimson in color with a dragon head in the middle of it, it was huge and they could feel the magic coming off the shield. They then look at issei himself he looked relatively the same only that his left hand was extended and a gauntlet with a green crystal covered said arm. He then took off stumbling a little but managing to gain control and speed till he was going very fast and using his magic shield was able to make it to the Major and Yoshika.

He then spoke,"Hey guys I can see your in a pinch how may I be of service." He also bowed a laser fling right past where his head was. They both just stared at him issei then began to sweat profusely and he said,"I'll explain later."

"You'd better," Mio warned.

"So how do we defeat that neuroi," said Yoshika.

"Simple we just have to destroy its core..." Mio then used her magic eye to see the neuroi's core"... there it is on the right side of the neuroi." The modern looking plane was about to begin its assault issei got in between it and the girls. The girls only though issei was crazy to get in front of them. That's when he said two words no one expected.

"BALANCE BREAKER" issei yelled of to the heavens.

 **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER]** the gauntlet yelled. Issei was then covered in flames, both of the girls faces pale as they saw issei engulfed by those flames thinking he had burned himself. The voice again resounded by saying, **[Power is included].**

Then the flames receded and they were both shocked at what they saw. Where issei was now stood armor that looked draconic in nature the only thing that made seem as though issei could be in it was its armored legs. The striker unit was now red in color and on its sides near the knees were big green jewels and its propellers were now red in color instead of blue it's also looked more stream line instead of bulky.

Issei now clad In his hybrid striker/balance breaker armor yelled out," Ascalon" and the gems on his armor blinked and a resounding **[blade]** was heard. Now in his hands was his holy dragon slaying sword ascalon given to him by Michael himself for his exclusive use.

Mio could not only stare in awe at issei in his armor with her magical eye she saw his energy burst and become incredible to the level of an archwitch maybe even more. Then when the western sword appeared in his hand she was shocked to see the amount of aura it produce the only way it was possible for it to have that amount is if the sword was a holy sword. Mio knew that was impossible the last time one was ever wielded was generations ago no were near her lifespan who ever issei was she was going to grind him for answers and being his superior gave her that advantage.

Issei then said,"I'll explain later for now defend yourselves I'll take care of this nuisance." Issei then disappeared in a flurry of red particles. Exceeding speeds that most speed witches would dream for. He then reappeared behind the neuroi and looked at his handy work by snapping his fingers. The neuroi gained two slash marks that grew and then it's wings came off the neuroi began falling sank into the sea.

"Is that all you stupid plane I've seen bugs stronger than you." Issei taunted. Then lasers came out of the water and hit issei creating a puff of smoke. The girls were about to rush to issei to save him from falling into the sea when they felt a rush of wind that blew them back. Issei was still all and alive but his armor looked horrid. One his gauntlets had a hole that was super melted same for one of his propeller legs. His chest crystal was cracked and he had some scratch marks all over his armor.

Issei then spoke to Ddraig inside his mind (that sucked oi Ddraig how's our armor holding up).

 **(Well partner we're lucky none of the beams penetrated due to our aura taking the brunt of the force but if we take another direct hit we'll be swimming with the fishes)**

(Alright good to know so can you repair our armor)

 **(Who do you think I am of course I can repair it see I'm already finished)** as Ddraig said this Issei's armor was now fully repaired **( so show this asshole who he's messing with in short rip him a new asshole)**

(My pleasure) issei thought with a sinister eating grin.

The girls on the other hand were unable to speak and their minds were trying to process just what exactly was happening.

In Mio's mind she was trying to explain both how he survived a direct hit from the neuroi and how his armor was repairing. Yoshika could only wonder if issei was alright worrying more about his wellbeing than if his armor was alright.

The neuroi came out of the sea and floated in front of issei almost taunting him to continue his futile assault.

Issei just grunted and said,"Alright you son of a bitch the gloves are off and prepare your asshole for it will will be thoroughly destroyed by me." Issei was pissed no enraged this alien had the audacity to taunt him. Well it was about to be utterly annihilated and with extreme prejudice.

Issei only floated there with his propellers and took a martial artist stance one propeller unit in front of the other squatting widening his stance. His arms were to his sides one pointing away from the neuroi and the other covering his face. Magical shields appeared all around him and the gems on his armor blinked rapidly as a resounding **[BOOSTO]** was heard this continued until he had boosted 30 times. With that issei gathered energy into his hands and a small dot appeared in his hand.

The neuroi could feel something was wrong as the human he was fighting took a strange stance and stood there strange shields appearing all around him. In a panic the neuroi fired beams towards the human but it was wasted as the shields either deflected absorbed or broke only to be replaced by a new one.

Mio could not believe what issei was doing first he took a martial artist stance and then he somehow was able to not only able to make multiple shields to cover himself but also had shields appear near both her and Miyafuji. She then looked to him with her magical eye and pailed his magic was doubling every time she heard a very deep voice say boosto. She now knew she would grill him for questions. His power was already beyond an archwitches level and was ever increasing.

Yoshika was more surprised that issei would actually take some of his power and use it to defend them. She did something she didn't think she'd do she put her hands up and gave some of her powers to issei increasing his already impressive amount of magic.

Issei felt this and was touched she would do that with one last boost he dropped the shield in front of him and Ddraig yelled **[explosion]** and punched the small orb and then a massive amount of magic condensed and bursted forward a very thick red ray hit the neuroi and nothing was left of it not even its core.

The neuroi had no clue who issei was and now they knew never fuck with issei.

 **So that's the end of the chapter and the beginning of a new story with everyone favorite pervert so I'd like to know if issei should have a familiar or should Ddraig be his familiar. If you want it to be custom then tell me its name what animal it is and describe how Issei would look with his familiar activated or just name and animal and I'll handle the rest. Also who should be the main girl in Issei new harem in this world. I know you'll ask what about Rias and the rest of the girls well while he's stuck in this world he will miss the girls since they became a part of his heart but as the story progresses you'll find out how he deals with it. With that have a good day and Astrious out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is astrious here again giving you another chapter of heavenly salvation or not? So without further ado I own nothing but my name and this fanfic.**

 **EDIT: When the girls think about Issei the 18 year old thing has been removed.**

 **Story start**

(Stupid dumb ass neroi couldn't keep up with me hope the fighting gets better.)

 **(With your luck it'll be a fight to remember)**

(More like with my luck I might be more prone to fighting a god just so that the universe can laugh at me.)

 **(And now we have to deal with the witches I wonder how the hell we're going to get our asses out of this one, also your out of power.)**

"What do you-" Issei was then caught off guard as he suddenly felt extremely weak. A resounding **[burst]** was heard and Issei's armor released his propellers also gave out, he was now in free all. Issei was clinging to consciousness and saw the silhouette of two girls with animal ears reaching out for him and then all was black.

 **P.O.V third person**

"Incredible." Was all Mio could say about the battle that had gone out in front of her. She kunew Issei was at least powerful enough to to to be half as strong as Miyafuji-San but to be strong enough to rival an arch-witch of all things and completely annihilate a neuroi core and all that was completely unheard of if not completely impossible. What she was looking at was either a threat to the human race or its only salvation. And she'd be damned if she didn't have him on their side even if he was a proverbial wave of destruction. That was when she felt all the power he had gathered fade away and saw Issei free falling towards the ocean. Quickly looking at Miyafuji-San she nodded and got a nod back as a response. With that they flew at Issei and were able to catch him in time each girl put Issei's arm around their neck and flew back to the Akagi.

As they landed a medical crew was ready to assist and with the help of the striker engineers got issei out of the old model striker unit and hauled him to the ship's infirmary. Mio was actually mildly surprised to find out that the striker unit Issei was using was an older model. Since the magical consumption on those things were a killer and were way less efficient than the newer models like her own. But the greatest kicker was the fact that it was one of the first units ever produced after the prototype which she had the (dis) pleasure of field testing so she knew very well the consumption rate on those things.

After her surprises were starting to settle in another came to smack her in her face just as she entered the infirmary which was Issei himself. She could not fathom just when in the hell he got himself a familiar but she was vaguely sure it had something to do with his gauntlet. This was due to the fact that Issei looked different as in he had a red horn coming out of his forehead, spiky hair, sharpened teeth, pointed ears that were leathery and red, and lastly he had the tail of a dragon coming out of his ass or more likely above it. She knew now that he was screwed if he didn't take her deal so she just waited and watched over him with Miyafuji.

She did give the girl credit Miyafuji-san's only concern was Issei's well being not his appearance. So with that she was also surprised the girl decided to also join the Strike Witches but then again she had this all planned and had the forms needed filled out so that was a plus. With that said she could only think of one thing now (just who are you Issei.)

 **Line break(Issei's mind)**

 **(Yo partner walk up ya dumb ass)** Ddraig was not having it today so he did the most logical thing possible he punted issei's spectral body into a wall he created for such an occasion.

(The fuck Ddraig not cool I could have broken something) Issei groaned as he picked himself up.

 **(Sorry if yelling at your face for two days wasn't enough to wake you up.)** as said before Ddraig was not having it today.

(Alright calm down man so shall we speak to each other in a civil manner.)

 **(Fine.)** Ddraig said reluctantly.

( Alright then so Ddraig give me a report on the supplies we have in your pocket dimension.)

 **(For the record it was my idea to make a pocket dimension and put items in it.)**

(Yeah yeah Ddraig I can't count the amount of times it's saved me so thank you again for making a pocket dimension the size of a small city to put random shit and provisional supplies into.)

 **(Says the idiot with majors in all engineering fields and some languages. Not to mention the fact that you never finished medical school.)**

(Yeah, yeah, yeah the only reason I was able to do said courses was by going to multiple different universities all over the world just so that I could start my own business in one of them. Got to say if it wasn't for Rias and the rest of the girls pushing me for that good 50 or so years I would have never gotten any of those degrees and just so you know I completed the basics never did become a specialist mostly because I'd had enough of learning and wanted to concentrate on training and ironically enough studying for my high-class devil exam.)

 **(Ah so much wasted intelligence good thing I have a really good memory, your old course books and time so I still remember what you learned.)**

(Ddraig remember the one thing about me that will never change and that is that oppai will always be above everything so screw you and oppai is life!)

 **(Well then whatever like it matters with my reputation shot to hell.)**

(Again I am sorry now tell me what we have.)

 **(Alright, now let's see here you got that phone Rias gave you for your 20th birthday I think.)**

(What that old iPhone whatever it is well better than nothing good thing it's also got my favorite songs.) Issei then pumped his fist in the air.

 **(Right also it can recharge with our dragon power so unlimited battery, it also comes with a large amount of headphones form both Beats and Bose from the same time period as the phone.) Ddraig said a little confused as to why issei had all these items in their pocket dimension.**

(I have a good idea what items are in the pocket dimension.) issei said while sighing.

 **(Well it seems you also got a very VERY large collection of porn mags. Not only that but the hell why is there a motorcycle in here and is that a gun collection the hell partner there's enough for an army in there not to mention 3 warehouses the size of large factories that are probably full of ammunition.) Ddraig said scared for the sanity of his partner it had been years since he last checked the full extent of the pocket dimension he and Issei shared granted he himself was the who made it.**

(Hah actually they're not full of ammunition. One actually produces ammunition and weapons another makes crazy enough planes,tanks and other things like SAMS and stuff like that and the last one refines raw materials and lucky enough makes clothes. Unfortunately they should be in a complete mess and without schematics no way in hell are they going to produce items.) Issei said with a serious straight face.

 **Ddraig just face planted and then said( Seriously why in the hell are all these things in here we're a literal walking army without all the guns and shit so why.)**

(Elementary my dear partner I was actually going to start up a weapons and planes manufacturing company but had to close it down due to reasons I will never tell anyone ever so instead of destroying the warehouses I put them in the pocket dimension for safe keeping. Also the motorcycle, headphones, and phone were all from my 20th or so birthday party that I put in and just forgot same with the pocket dimension.)

 **(Good lord partner you do know with this we can easily take over this world.)**

(Nah rather not to much work and I'd be killing innocents better I kill the neuroi with those weapons that kill people.)

 **(But you also understand that these weapons should not be given to anyone in this world or they may very well kill each other.)**

(Yeah that's why I'm going to have you get the warehouses operational and also put the weapons under lock and key. Only if and when I deem it necessary to use them will they be used understood.)

 **(Loud and clear partner as for schematics I'll see what I can find in my extensive library but I can't promise much.)**

(It's fine Ddraig don't worry about it buddy.)

 **(Anyways I should mention the changes to your body.)**

(What changes are you talking about.)

 **(Simple seems now when you Channel magical energy and dragon power your body will be different.) Ddraig paused for dramatic affect.**

(Continue.) Issei said while shaking his hand in a 'continue' manner

 **(Seems your body will partially dragonize that being your ears, eyes, teeth, and you'll grow a tail and horn looking just like me so don't be surprised when it happens.)**

(Let me ask why?)

 **(It's this world's logic it seems to have seen me as a familiar of some sorts and because of this you'll partially dragonize whenever you use magic though it seems your devil wings won't appear for some reason and worry not you can still use dragon booster and I get to meet some of the magical being that inhabit these witches.)**

(And only time will tell if that'll end well.) Issei said with a chuckle.

 **(Yeah laugh it up partner… seems your waking well I'll cut this short ur screwed oh and I made up a good cover for us so if they ask anything let me do the talking.)**

(Alright talk to you lat-) issei was cut off as Ddraig kicked him away waking him up.

"Damn it Ddraig one of these days you're going to kill me in my sleep I swear," Issei mumbled to himself. He then took in his surroundings and felt a familiar weight on his upper thigh and oddly enough he felt arms and warmness wrapped around his other leg. When he looked he saw Yoshika resting her head on his upper thigh which made him smile to himself as to how cute she was.

It was then that he looked at his other leg that his smile turned to a perverted grin as Mio was hugging his leg and had said leg in between her breasts almost as though she wanted to sleep in the bed with him. To that Issei pumped his fist in the air and saved a mental picture of Mio smiling perversely while hugging his leg.

Issei then looked to his left and saw a hand mirror next to him grabbing it he was mildly surprised as to what he saw he had all the features Ddraig had mentioned but couldn't feel a tail but that couldn't discount that he could have one.

He then stretched a little on his bed and smiled knowing he had done something to be proud of that being protecting the ship that had taken care of him since his being in this world. He then donned a frown remembering the fact that he would probably not see the girls he had fallen in love with as well as they with him for awhile. He knew that one of them more specifically his 'mate' that being Orphis would stop at nothing to find him in the dimensional gap.

Issei knew that it would probably take the dragon God a good 300-500 years to find him. So with that he summoned a portal and pulled out a book, more specifically the first book he received when he started his path to being a doctor and thought one thing ( well then let's start reviewing).

 **Line break(Morning)**

(Miyafuji-San please wake up I need to tell you something) said the spirit of a dog in Yoshika's mind.

(Huh, who is it?) Yoshika thought tiredly.

(It's me your familiar Mameshiba)

(My familiar?) Yoshika thought confused.

(Yes I come to you to not warn you but advise you to either be friends with Issei Hyoudou or to stay away from him.) Mame said with concern.

(Why Issei-San is a great person even his cooking rivals my own.) Yoshika thought even more confused.

(It's not him it's his familiar I sense great power within him that of an ancient spirit that can get irritated very easily. It's power rivals or even goes beyond that of a God. I worry for your safety Yoshika but time is short and you are the one to make the decision. Anything you choose I will support you in as would any familiar.) as Mame said this his voice faded and Yoshika woke up.

"Oh hello Yoshika-San how was your sleep,"Issei said playfully. Still with his dragon features brought out not knowing how to hide them.

"Oh hello Issei-San are you okay?" A now fully awakened and concerned Yoshika asked.

"No worries I just ran out of stamina and used up all my power in that one attack. Then again I am stronger than what I showed yesterday must be due to the small amount of dragon power I now posses," Issei trailed off truth be told issei couldn't understand just how he had hit his limits when he had none. Then again with the little amount of dragon power he possessed in comparison to his usual amount of power he took a guess as to say that the more dragon power he possessed the larger his limits were. With that in mind he had to be very careful now when fighting.

"Anyways how are you Yoshika you sleep well on my thigh," Issei teased.

"Oh um uh…. It w-was v-very comfortable Issei-San. Thank you," Yoshika said stuttering with a very red face and bowing.

"Don't worry about it I'm used to being used as a pillow so any time you need to sleep you can use my thigh," Issei said in a joyous tone.

"Okay!" Yoshika squeaked out. Calming down her eyes fell on the book Issei was reading about the autonomy of the human body. Curious she asked,"What is that book about exactly?"

"Oh this old thing {points to book} it's about the human autonomy or in layman terms the human body what every bone is called as well as muscles and basic information any person starting to study to be a doctor would know," Issei informed her. Yoshika then looked at the page Issei was on which was about the human reproductive system. She being a 14 year old girl had already been given 'the talk' but she had never truly understood how the human body worked.

"If you want once we get off this boat I could let you borrow it," Issei said.

"That would be wonderful thank you Issei-San," Yoshika then gave Issei a very cute smile. Which in turn made Issei blush at just how cute she looked.

"Uhhhh my back damn I will never sleep faced down again," groaned Mio as she tried to get up only to stop as her arm was stuck under Issei's leg.

"Well hello their sleeping beauty how was your sleep hugging my leg," Issei this time teased Mio.

"Oh huh looks like I mistakened you for my body pillow, but I must say you have very comfortable thighs," Mio said with a tinge of pink on her face. Yoshika secretly agreed.

Issei then put down the book he was reading and said," I still don't remember much of my past but, sacred gear **[Boosto]** I believe he can explain about my past."

" **Hello there humans my name is Ddraig the welsh dragon I believe you have already met my partner Issei though now he has amnesia,"** Ddraig said in a more calm and non-threatening voice.

"Incredible just who exactly are you," Mio said intrigued.

" **I am Issei's partner or as you call it familiar and we are actually from the future just not your future,"** Ddraig explained.

(Alright I'm convinced Issei's packing some very large guns if his familiar can speak to the outside)..."wait a second what do you mean 'not your future'?" Mio questioned.

" **As I said not your future where we come from the neurio do not exist and magic is everywhere every person in the world has some sort of familiar where we're from. It's just familiars like me that are rare, magic isn't,"** Ddraig answered.

"Rare as in," Mio pried.

" **Having so much magical energy that I am able to both kill a god and still keep on fighting. Unfortunately when I make a contract with someone it is for life unlike you that is till your a certain age** {Ddraig is taking a guess here due to his deductions} **,"** Ddraig explained.

(Wait a minute a blood bond that hasn't been seen in years due to complications I can see why Issei had so much magic in him if he gets it from his familiar) Mio then said," Alright that's enough I can somewhat predict how you got here was it pushed into a magical portal or failed magical ritual."

" **Not bad on your deduction but yes it was pushed but more like kicked into a portal. As for the armor it's also part of the contract though Issei has yet to unlock it's full potential what you saw before was just the tip of the iceberg," Ddraig said cynically.**

"Stop that Ddraig you're scaring the poor girls," Issei said sternly. As he said this Mio and Yoshika could only gape with their mouths hung wide open, they were also pale and had the look of screaming fear in their eyes.

" **Oh come on not like you know of the fact that we made a pact all those years ago," Ddraig said sarcastically.**

"You're right I don't remember, but understand you have to play nice with the people of this time alright,"said Issei mensengly.

" **Damn even with your shot memory I still can't do anything about that noble attitude of yours," Ddraig said with a sigh.**

"Right, so as you can see Mio I'm in a bind as I have no memory of my past, a VERY sarcastic familiar and no way to get home, so could you please let me stay pretty please," Issei begged with puppy dog eyes and a pouting face.

"Alright but on one condition," said Mio.

"Yes anything for my new boss," pleaded Issei.

"Whenever I ask you will let me sleep on your lap cause your thighs are extremely comfortable," Mio said with a tinge of red on her cheeks.

"Sure I'll take it ( Why in the hell is every girl I meet so obsessed with my thighs are they pillows sent from heaven to them)," Issei thought and said at the same time. He then extended his arm for a handshake.

Mio accepted his handshake and said," Alright then get ready we leave in the afternoon for Britannia in the strikers."

"Alright I'll be ready to go by then," said Issei pounding his chest.

" Sargent Miyafuji same goes for you see you then," ordered Mio. To that Yoshika just nodded.

""Uh Mio just asking but do you mind telling me how to hide my animal features?" Asked Issei.

" Well then seems this'll take a while," said Mio with a sigh. The rest of the morning to evening was used teaching Issei how to deactivate his magic.

 **Line break(evening)**

"Alright then sergeants get ready to fly, I want the two of you to grab a gun and mount your strikers!" Mio yelled.

"Yes ma'am," Issei and Yoshika yelled back. They then ran to grab their weapons Yoshika now had a Type 99-2 Model 2 Kai in her hands and put on an x shaped bandolier and strapped ammo on it. Issei on the other hand spoke to Ddraig in his mind.( Alright Ddraig this may sound a bit hypocritical but I need you to get me some things from my collection).

 **(And that being)**

(So you're not going to stop me or say no) Issei thought unamused.

 **(Nope all I know is that anything that happens is your fault, all I'll do is just support you all the way) Ddraig snarked back.**

(Alright I need you get me the buzzsaw and not the regular Mg42 no I'm talking about the one I modeled after the buzzsaw in far cry 4 also a tactical vest that is filled to the brim with my special magical bullet ammo as well as a desert eagle sidearm with holster and magic bullet ammo)

 **(Damn partner I gotta say your not pulling any stops. I mean magic bullets that stuff uses our own power and is rated anti-tank for god's sake. Well then again we want to conserve power and the striker combined with the ammo should at least let us recover a good amount of dragon power due to my new connection to you to use on magical shields. But the buzzsaw I still can't believe you made that gun of death it's literally broken) said Ddraig with concern.**

(Look Ddraig I want to use as little dragon power as possible and I have no clue how my new comrades will react to me in my balance breaker armor not to mention I want to be able to use Cardinal Crimson as fast as possible and my scale male uses said dragon power.) Issei responded.

 **(Alright you're right just give me a minute to get your stuff together and just so you know say I gave you the weapons and that should end the conversation) Ddraig said.**

With that a minute passed by and and Issei was bathed in red light when the light died down he was clad in a green tactical vest that had both ammo for his deagle and had ammo boxes with ammo for his buzzsaw. He had a deagle with holster strapped to his leg and the ungodly weapon known as the buzzsaw in his hands. **(AN: Issei is not taking any chances.)**

As he passed the mechanical crew and some soldiers they just stared at Issei some of them even whistled and others said "Hello sexy." to his gun and strangely both his deagle and buzzsaw turned a little pink at the sailors reactions. Issei then mounted his striker and waited for his turn to launch. As the elevator took him up he began pouring dragon power into his striker and a red magical circle appeared below him. His striker then roared to life and he flew forward and pulled up.(Good thing I put those weight and recoil magical enchantments on my guns) Issei thought with relief. He then flew till he was next to Mio and Yoshika.

"Well looky here that one sexy gun you have there Sargent where did you get it?" Asked Mio.

"Oh you mean this baby well I've no clue but Ddraig tells me it's a MG42 that I modified to take on tanks," Issei said with a hint of pride.

"Damn Sargent gotta say we may need that to win the war. Anyways we're about 30 minutes away from base so both of you follow me and stay close," Mio commented and ordered. And with that they began flying towards Britannia.

 **Line break ( 5 minutes from 501st strike witches main hanger)**

"Alright then we're making great time here guys 5 more minutes and then you can meet your new team," Mio informed. She then began to pick up a signal on her headphones it said," Mayday this is 501st scout wing needing immediate assistance from any fighter wings in the area," Mio knew that voice well since it was one of her subordinates that being Perrine H. Closterman.

"Flying officer Closterman this is Major Sakamoto receiving your transmission I would like to know the situation," Mio said sternly.

"M-major am I glad to hear you Sergeant Bishop and I were put on scout duty for the evening when we were blindsided by a neuroi and are now on the defensive we need back up till our full wing gets here," Perrine desperately said.

"Alright I'm on my way with two new recruits that show promise one of them actually impressed me," Mio said cynically.

"Alright but they better put up a good fight or else I'm going to be very angry with them," Perrine said.

Mio then stopped in midair and said,"Sergeant Hyoudou you will stay here and take these, put them on and only come when I tell you," Mio handed Issei a pair of headphones.

"Alright i'm ready whenever you need me ma'am," he said with a salute.

"Sergeant Miyafuji you will come with me now let's go," ordered Mio. Yoshika only nodded to this and flew into battle with Mio.

As they both arrived to the scene the battle was mostly one sided with the scout wing on the complete defensive either dodging laser shots or putting up their shields to deflect said lasers. Now with Mio and Yoshika the now four witches were able to push back the neuroi but were still not able to defeat it as it had a thicker shell than other neuroi that any of them had fought. Though it still looked like the neuroi that attacked the Akagi.

"Hey Mio is that you been a while since you've been home," Mio heard through her headset as it was none other than Wing Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke Mio's best friend.

"The hell are you doing in a striker you can barely fly one let alone fight a neuroi," Mio B-rated her.

"No worries Mio I'm here with the full wing so we can take that neuroi down," Minna said with determination.

"Well Minna it seems we may have a problem," said Mio in desperation.

"Yes and what would that be?" Minna questioned as she arrived.

"You have anything that can cut through a heavily armored neuroi?" Mio asked back.

"No we don't why," Minna inquired.

"Cause now we're to put it lightly screwed as the neuroi we're fighting is heavily armored, as our weapons aren't even denting it," Mio said solemnly.

All of the strike witches then went on the defensive and took turns putting up their shield while Minna and Mio came up with a plan. Mio becoming impatient asked Minna something saying, "Minna I have one other recruit with me that should be able to defeat this neuroi but I need you to promise that this person's entry into the strike witches is guaranteed no matter who they are understood," Mio said seriously.

"If it'll get us out of this situation then fine I agree on my rank and on my loyalty to mien kaiser," Minna swore.

"Alright then it's a deal," Mio then change frequencies to the one Issei was on and said," Alright sergeant get your ass over here on the double."

"On my way ma'am," Issei responded back. Issei then went at full speed reaching close to below the speed of sound and brought out boosted gear and had ascalon on his back. When he believed he was at a good distance he let loose hell and fried his buzzsaw every bullet that hit made a mini explosion on the neuroi actually leaving holes in the hull of it.

As Issei closed into melee range he climbed and continued to let loose only stopping to reload. It was then that the neuroi had enough of Issei's attempt to hit its core and let loose a torrent of laser shots. Issei knowing that he would not be able to dodge the amount the neuroi sent erected a shield that deflected all of the lasers. The neuroi now understood the threat this new player posed and started to get rid of the weaker and less threatening targets that were only defending.

Issei had a gut feeling that the neuroi was going to attack what he assumed were the strike witches and flew and just in the nick of time was able to erect a large shield that deflected the neuroi's laser barrage. Now pissed that the neuroi would attack those who were weak Issei's dragon aspect was showing as a small tail and horn appeared on his head. He looked back and said, "All of you focus on defence this asshole just made this fight personnel and you {points towards Charlotte E. Yeager} please hold on to my baby," as he said this he tossed his machine gun at her and surprised with its light weight Charlotte strapped it to her back.

A now enraged Issei pulled out his Deagle and ascalon and said in combination with Ddraig **"[BALANCE BREAKER]" Ddraig also said [POWER IS INCLUDED]** and was drowned in red light as the light disappeared Issei was now in his scale mail with the now sleeker and more streamline striker on his legs he went straight for the money by charging at the neuroi.

He put up a shield that deflected the lasers that the neuroi was firing and boosted 20 times using transfer he poured power into both ascalon and his deagle. Firing his sidearm larger holes were formed on the neuroi's hull. In turn it retaliated and was able to nick Issei's armor but was not able to penetrate it. Quickly repairing it Issei reloaded and fired on the neuroi's hull yet again until he saw a white glow emanating from one of the holes he made. Quickly putting up a shield Issei went for an all or nothing attack and as the hole was healing he grabbed both sides of it and ripped opened the hole anew and dropped inside the neuroi. Taking ascalon his boosted year again and waving it above his head he did an overhead slash and the neuroi's core split in half.

The neuroi was defeated and as the white particles dissipated so did Issei's armor as he was heavily breathing and hovering.

 **P.O.V (all the girls except maybe Mio or Yoshika)**

(What in the hell did I just witness. He used a gun that fired anti-tank bullets at a ridiculous rate of fire from a MG42. He has a crazy amount of magic that can fully deflect a full barrage of lasers. He owns a god's be damned holy sword. And has a ridiculous amount of strength that let him rip open a neuroi. AND finally he's a HE that has magic which shouldn't be possible as witches as in girls are the only ones that can use magic not guys) these were the thoughts that were running through each and everyone of the strike witches minds. Minna on the other hand was thinking of a way to get rid of him until he opened his mouth.

"Hey you girls okay that fight your were in looked rough hope none of you got hurt," he said with a genuine cheerful smile. Some of the girls blushed to his smile at just how handsome and strong he looked others not so much.

Just before he could say more Mio interrupted him," Sorry about this girls but can we hold introduction and questions till we get back to base I mean it's been a long evening."

Minna agreeing with Mio gave the order to head to base and gave Issei a cold glare.

In the end Issei knew one thing that his Wing Commander was going to be just the start of his women troubles.

 **Line break**

 **So guys that's the end of this chapter and I gotta say I had some fun making this chapter with all the technical details and all. As for Issei he's not exactly super smart he may have the degrees but it's been a good 80 years since he got them so Issei is about 250 give or take some years or decades. Anyways due his constant training at full power he is extremely strong just lacks tactical sense. But now issei is weakened so he has to get creative using some of his inventions to his advantage. Then again an overpowered issei would be easier to write but what's the point might as well give him a challenge.**

 **Ddraig is going to act more like the wise old man that can also make tanks and all the supplies issei needs except food.**

 **As for the buzzsaw I don't know I just love the damn thing to death so I included it.**

 **So next chapter will be introductions and the start of Issei's women troubles. Also, I'll update whenever I can and if you want read my other FF crossover Freezing Red Emperor.**

 **PS: My grammar kinda stinks so please if you want me to improve PM me some tips.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So guys this is Astrious once again with Heavenly salvation or not and I will now respond to some of my reviews.**

 **War historian: I like the idea and will see what I can do with it and I will also like to see what people think of making modified weapons.**

 **Talosan: Don't worry the age limit thing is going to be fixed later on as issei will probably use it as a way to screw with Ddraig as I discussed with you.**

 **Seriously(guest): Dude I have to admit at first the pocket dimension idea of mine sounded absurd but then I thought about it. That if you take a person like Issei who will only kill if his friends are in trouble or if the world was at stake and give him an arsenal of weapons as well as a way to create more of said weapons as well as modern planes and vehicles how would he handle having such power. Think of it the ability to sway the war with the neuroi in the favor of humanity at the cost of later warfare between humans and Issei has learned through his age and history that humanity's greatest enemy is itself. Also I needed a plot device for Issei to use as a way to both develop weapons for the witches to use and to make better strikers. As for the witches becoming useless and Issei looking like the hero, let me ask you if you were in their position and you saw Issei a complete unknown do the impossible by their standards how would you react? I know the girls are powerful both individually and as a team speaking honestly at Issei's current state he would be overwhelmed if they came at him together.**

 **But you forget one thing Mio needed a way to get Issei into the strike witches unconditionally and if you know Minna she would have said no the instant Issei appeared in front of her. Now that she made a promise not to kick Issei out Mia used shock and awe tactics to introduce Issei to the girls. You also have to understand another thing the fact that Issei is a complete** **UNKNOWN** **so what do humans do when they meet something that defies the logic they come to know. Simple they either want nothing to do with it, they demonize it or the very few are curious about it and wish to learn more about it. So in the end Mio lied to get what she wanted. If that answers your questions and explains a little what will be in this chapter then I have done my job and if you have any more 'constructive criticism' put it in your next review.**

{speaking different language}

 **With that this is Astrious saying I own nothing but my ideas and my name and let's get this chapter started.**

 **Line Break**

As the witches and Issei were going back to the 501st airbase Issei began slowing down due to overexertion of his magic but continued none the less until he felt someone grab his arm and put it over their neck. He looked over to see who it was and saw it was Yoshika the first friend he made in this world. She said in a pained face," Don't push yourself Issei-san it's bad for your health."

Issei teased back, " You're always concerned for my health Yoshika-chan keep doing that and I may just fall in love with you." And with that he showed a caring smile to the one person who was always looking out for him even when he was on the Akagi.

Yoshika responded stuttering with a huge blush," I-I-Issei-s-s-san w-w-what do y-you-u mean by f-fall in love with me."

"Oh I'm only teasing you Yoshika-chan," Issei said and he then murmured to himself," Or am I?"

"What was that Issei-san?" Yoshika questioned.

"Oh nothing that should concern you," issei responded with a blush as he just began to notice that Yoshika's breasts were rubbing up against his right side as she carried him. Now Issei may be a pervert that tries his best not to be a pedofile but being able to live a very long life and having a harem of his own has taught him that sometimes age doesn't matter if it's within reason issei's limit is 12. He still remembers when Le Fay-chan at age 14 confessed that she was very much deeply in love with him but that couldn't hold a light against Kunou who went as far as to have her mother help her seduce Issei at the age of 12. Though in the end Issei told both of them that he would wholeheartedly accept their confession to him but that only when they were of age that being 17 that he would bed them.

This was due to that fact that Issei knew he'd get an Excalibur ruler shoved straight up his ass courtesy of his resident Arthur reincarnate . Not only that Kunou and by extension her mother were just straight up scary when it came to the concept of mating.

(Ah good times then again it has been almost a thousand years since I made both of them a part of my peerage). He then looked towards his new teammates as they flew and saw some of them stealing glances with looks of fear at him while others frowned and even gave him cold glares as though they wished he would die on the spot. Issei knew one thing and that was he did not feel welcome to the group at all. He could understand the looks of fear as his dragon traits were out and he probably looked like a monster human hybrid. But he felt that the frowns and cold glares were probably due to him being male and also since he showed off when he was fighting off the neuroi.

With that in mind Issei made a mental note not to let them find out that he was pervert or he would probably be beyond dead since he could feel that they were strong no way in hell pushovers. The rest of the trip to the strike witches main hanger and base was in silence.

 **Line Break(nearing the base)**

"Alright girls get ready to land since we're nearing the base," commanded Mio. As the girls began to get into formation to land Issei looked somewhat confused and stopped. Yoshika confused to Issei's action asked," What's wrong Issei-san?"

Issei not wanting to embarrass himself said," Oh nothing but do you mind if I land alone." Issei strained the word alone.

Yoshika deadpanned saying," Issei-San I know you're hiding something but I'll let it slide for now," Yoshika then pouted,"Anyways I'll see you in the hanger." She then went and landed.

Issei then let out a sigh and began to sweat bullets.( Shit I know how to take-off but Mio never taught me how to land.)

 **(Oh how the mighty has fallen you never do listen when people speak to you do you partner) Ddraig said tired.**

(Oh you know me too well Ddraig so did you pay attention to her when she explained) Issei thought pleading.

 **(Uhh umm well I was relearning some of the stuff we learned from computer engineering, yeahhhhh that's it) Ddraig tried in vain to cover up his fuck-up.**

(So in short you've no clue either since you just didn't want to pay attention) Issei said with a stoic voice and face.

 **(Seems I'm still not able to get past that stupid perception of yours.) Ddraig said with a sigh.**

(If you wish to blame anyone blame great red for my body and the person who I studied under after I finished my degrees.) Issei thought.

 **(I will never understand why you decided to learn from him of all people, I mean seriously he makes near weapons of mass destruction just for the hell of it) Ddraig remarked.**

(Say what you like about him but that guy is an amazing teacher and shares my interests so I do not regret studying under him).

 **(Whatever so how are you going to land I mean we're low on power so we need to land now).**

(Alright then I'll improvise hopefully Mio will help in some way) Issei thought. Issei then began his descent to land as he was about to hit the airstrip Mio's voice blared through his headset," ISSEI YOUR COMING IN TOO FAST."

Issei being a rational person did what any person would do and held his head in pain and ripped off the headphones. That in turn made him lose his balance and face plant onto the floor he then skidded until his body stopped in front of Mio or more specifically his head in between Mio's legs.

As Issei flipped his body around to look at the hanger's ceiling he also picked his body up to get into a sitting position and then felt his face hit something warm and soft. Issei immediately knew what it was and had only one thought (Ahhh shit now I'm fucked).

Mio also being a rational person jumped and let out a little "Kyaaaa!" with her face flushed. She then looked at Issei and said something that made Issei feel a little better but also made his mind run wild. "My god Issei you haven't even invited me to dinner yet," Mio said in a very cute voice that had Issei imagine her saying it with a huge blush looking to her side and mumbling it.

Issei's mind was then pulled out of his fantasies when he felt extreme killing intent coming from a flat chested blond girl that looked French. She was smiling but also a twitch could be seen as well as darkness coming out of her back. She then asked Mio with her creepy smile,"Major could you please let me take out this trash before it begins to stink up the place?" Mio looked appalled at how Perrine's demeanor had changed so quickly no doubt due to what just happened.

"Flying officer Closterman I am appalled that you would address one of our own as trash this type of behavior is not acceptable and if I see you or hear you say that again there will be severe repercussions. Do I make myself clear?" Rage was evident in Mio's eyes as she could not believe one of her officers had insulted a solder bellow her with no valid reason.

"Ma'am yes Ma'am!" Screamed Perrine as well as saluting.

"As punishment you will do 5 laps around the airstrip," commanded Mio.

"What?!" Reacted Perrine.

"Do you want it to be 10 laps?" Mio retorted back.

"No Ma'am I'll start right now," Perrine said and ran to do her laps.

"Uh Major you didn't have to be so hard on her?" Issei questioned. Still sitting on the ground.

"Sargent Hyoudou I have to be hard on my soldiers if not then they will become soft and then get themselves killed is that a problem," Mio then redirected her anger towards Issei. To this Issei shuddered and reminded himself to never get Mio angry. Mio's eyes then softened and she explained," Issei it wasn't your fault that you had that bad landing I'm partially to blame for shouting through your radio and forgetting that I never taught you how to land."

"No worries Major it's my fault for not remembering that you taught me how to land theoretically, you've nothing to blame yourself for," Issei said trying to console Mio. To which Mio smiled and nodded saying, "Thanks but I've no need for sweet words Sargent Hyoudou," she then redirected her gaze to the strike witches engineering team, "Oi can I get someone to help me with one of the strike witches new addition?"

One of the engineers shouted out in response, "Right away ma'am." He then called three more engineers to help out and with some struggling they were able to get Issei on his feet. Issei gave a quick 'thanks' and walked to one of the strike launch pads and hooked up his striker. "Alright then Sergeant Hyoudou your to get out of your striker, change clothes, and meet me here in 15 minutes," ordered Mio.

"Yes ma'am." Issei responded as he got out his striker and then took a look at his appearance. Little to say as most of his clothes were torn to almost nothing hanging by strings showing off his somewhat built body ( then again I am way stronger and way more durable then I look).

Issei unmounted his striker and when he was on the floor in front of it channeled some of his magical power onto his clothes. This in turn made a magical circle appear below his feet and he was dyed in red light. The light being so bright attracted the attention of the engineering team as they marveled at how Issei's clothes were being quickly repaired under it. As the light died down Issei's clothes were completely repaired as well as his pants and shoes were back on his body.

Issei noticing that the engineering team was staring asked them,"What you never seen someone repair their clothes with magic before?" All of them swayed their heads side to side meaning no and one of the engineers responded," No, I don't even think it's possible for a witch to do it either. By the way name's Josh Hunter I'm a Liberion engineer serving as second in command for the strikers engineering team." Josh then pointed to an old grizzly man that looked ripped and said," That's Vladimir Blinkey he's Orussian and is in charge of the whole striker engineering team so if you ever want to know more about strikers I suggest talking to him."

"Thanks for the info Hunter-kun I'll make sure to put this to good use," Issei thanked in a respectful manner.

"No worries dude but please just call me Josh anyways I better get back to work before the captain kills me," Josh said as he quickly got back to work waving Issei off. "See ya Josh." Issei then just sat on the floor of the hanger, pulled out some Beats earbuds and his iPhone and waited till Mio appeared to take pick him up.

 **Line break(15 min later)**

"So as I was saying Minna we need all the help we can get and my mentor just plopped him in my hands saying she was off to do some 'special training'. I mean you saw him he's a monster when it comes to fighting we need him just as much as he needs us," Mio rationalized trying to convince Minna.

"Mio you know my rule when it comes to men even if he is a great asset he's a man so he's prone to being arrogant fool and he'll be more of a nuisance than an advantage. Not only that but I get the feeling he has zero tactical sense and that'll just get him killed in the long run," Minna countered.

"Well now he has excellent sword skills and mentor told me that he also has great hand to hand combat skills. She also mentioned his familiar being different from others. As well as him being a quick study. I should also tell you that he has no memories of his past before meeting mentor just that he traveled a great deal." Mio pressed Issei's good points trying in vain to convince Minna.

"*sigh* You're not going to drop this are you," Minna said tired.

"You know the answer so will you at least give him a chance anything he does I'll take full responsibility for and will punish him accordingly," Mio said with no hesitation in her voice.

"Fine I'll give him one chance because you trust him but one complaint or screw-up and his ass better be on a platter," Minna angrily said.

"You won't regret your decision at all Minna, so shall we go and show the new recruit around," Mio said playfully. As she was about to enter the hanger Mio heard grunts and bone hitting skin, which confused her and also alarmed her. She then ran into the hanger with Minna only to see Issei in a boxing stance and another being made of pure white energy facing Issei also in a boxing stance.

The being of pure energy was actually one of Issei's wyvern fairies that Ddraig was able to mold into the shape of a human. While Issei was not able to use his full powered ten wyvern fairies since he was not in Cardinal Crimson, he and Ddraig had found a way to make what they call lesser wyvern fairies. These were less powerful but were still able to retain the ability to do tasks like move things from point a to point b, they could even do complex tasks such as help Issei cook or serve as a way to quickly fortify a position.

But these lesser versions were made with less magic power Issei and Ddraig were able to make more of them the ratio being 1 full powered wyvern fairy equaling 10,000 lesser wyvern farries.(A/N: Think of Smart AIs and Dumb AIs from halo.)

That being said they were made due to Issei and Ddraig needing help with menial tasks which meant they wanted to be lazy at times and this was their solution to this Dilemma. Since the lesser wyvern fairies were weak Issei only punched the construct once and it shattered completely.

*sigh*"What a workout gotta admit fighting while listening to music is fun," said Issei with a shit eating grin plastered on his face while pulling off his earbuds so that they rested on his shoulders. Music was blaring out of them to which Mio had no clue as to what was the words that were coming out but knew it sounded like something a Liberion would be speaking.

"Well then I better put my earbuds and phone into our pocket dimension right Ddraig," exclaimed Issei as he threw his headphones and cell phone into a portal he summoned.

"Uhh Ddraig why you ain't talking buddy?" Asked issei.

 **(Partner just look behind you cause we are so screwed and need another blatant lie).**

"What's that suppose…" Issei was interrupted as he spun around," oh… Uh… Hi Major you're back early," issei said laughing nervously.

"Sargent you are to follow me and our wing commander and are going to tell us the truth do I make myself clear," Mio ordered with a stern look on her face.

"Yes ma'am," issei resigned and followed the women to his fate. As he was walking behind them he couldn't help but admire the castle he found himself in even though the one he owned was larger and had a more dragonic themed interior. As he walked he accidently ran into someone. To issei it felt like a small tap but the sound of a bottom hitting the floor broke issei out of his stupor.

As issei looked down to who he had ran into he was surprised to see a petite girl with short silver hair in a black form fitting suit. She looked no more than 13 and to issei's trained eye as well as his crazy perception he was sure she was Russian. So issei in an attempt to look better to his team he spoke to her in Russian,"{ Sorry about that are you okay}."

"{Huh you know how to speak Orussian?}" the girl responded back.

"{Yes I've actually picked up some languages as I was traveling around to become strong}" issei responded back with enthusiasm.

"{Oh so are you a new mechanic or guard because I'm not allowed to talk to you}" she said in a quiet voice.

"{No worries I'm not a guard or mechanic let me introduce myself. My name is Issei Hyoudou and I'm one of the new witch recruits}." Issei said as he pounded his chest.

" **Still will never get used to calling you a witch cause you're way ahead of any of them,"Ddraig said with a hardy laugh. As the back of Issei's left hand was blinking in a green color.**

"{Uh who was that}" the girl ask curious.

"{ Ah that little one is my familiar Old man Ddraig the red welsh dragon}" when issei finished explaining he felt great pain in his head only to find his left fist smoking and with a tick mark on it.

" **How many times do I have to tell you not to call me an old man, you idiot partner," old man Ddraig was now pissed at being called that.**

"Jesus man that hurt 'old man'," issei said with a small grin.

*ka-pow* "Ow dang it Ddraig if you do that one more time I swear," issei said enraged. Then he quickly paled, downright scared at what Ddraig was doing. Ddraig had taken his hand and had pointed it right at him in the form of a gun at at the tip was a small red dot.

"Umm Ddraig buddy we don't have to resort to violence or taking out half this castle in order to make your point I got it no more calling you the forbidden title, I promise, cross my heart and hope to die," issei said with extremely fearful eyes.

" **You'd better keep it stupid partner,"Ddraig said.**

"{Uh well this is awkward. Soooo I've told you my name what's yours}" issei said trying to change topics.

"{Oh forgive me for my rudeness my name is Aleksandra Vladimirovna Litvyak but most people call me Sanya since most aren't able to pronounce my name}" Sanya said with a yawn as she was just headed to bed.

"{Well then sorry to take up your sleeping time. I'm just glad I met someone willing to talk to me freely, probably sure I'm going to introduce myself to the team later so for now have a nice nap Litvyak-chan}," issei said with his signature smile.

"Sargent were in the hell are you if you don't get your ass here in 20 seconds no make that 15 seconds your running 15 laps around the airstrip," yelled Mio enraged.

"Shit well see ya," issei said as he ran to his superior.

"Huh did he say witch recruit before," Sanya said flabbergasted. But just yawned and went to bed not giving a care in the world.

 **Line Break**

Issei not being one to keep a lady waiting turned a corner and then saw two massive doors wide open. The room inside was spacious if one were to guess it might have been the throne room. Inside the room the walls were lined with bookshelves, most likely paperwork the bane of humanity. He then looked foreword and saw a desk where his new superiors were talking to one another.

Issei also saw a wooden chair in front of said desk and decided to sit on it and make his presence known. "So I believe it is better that we get down to business as the saying goes 'Remember time is money'," issei said with a smirk.

"Right you are Sargent so," Mio said directing her attention to Minna," we had a deal Minna so you had better uphold your end of the bargain."

"I got it, as much as I hate having him here I can't go back on my word," Minna said resigned.

Getting back to the elephant in the room Mio then said,"Sargeant you mind explaining why as I'm walking into the hanger with our superior I find you fighting a white version of your armor."

"So it's not about my headphones and iPhone gracias a dios," issei said with a sigh.

"Oh no I'm just starting with the white armor your other items will come later," Mio said with a smile that spelled unending pain if issei were to lie.

"Alright you got me I really didn't lose my memories and have just find out that I have some abilities that most witches do not have access to," issei said with a sigh and a scratch of the head.

"First of all I'd like to know why you lied to me about your memories as well as what you mean by abilities," Mio said still pissed.

"Well as for the lying about my memories at first I didn't trust you or anyone as I had no clue as to if you would even believe me in the first place," issei then took a breath and continued," as for my abilities let me ask can any of you create a pocket dimension or repair clothes with just a flick of the wrist?"

"So you have trust issues and no way can a witch repair clothing at all," Mio said intrigued.

"Good thing I trust you now Major so I'll start with magic I know that you probably don't know. Ddraig buddy you mind helping?" Issei asked.

" **Here to help partner," Ddraig said surprising Minna.**

"If you could explain the the nice ladies what our form of magic entails," issei said mysteriously.

" **Well then nice ladies our magic does not use formulas instead ours is directly linked to our emotions which in turn makes our magic way more flexible than yours since it can only speed up, defend, or imbue weapons with magic, from what I've seen. Also our form being draconic power is one of the most potent magic the only magic more potent is 'the divine power of gods'." Ddraig said with pride.**

"So what you're saying is that there is no way to replicate Issei's magical abilities and are you his familiar?" Minna asked intrigued.

" **First I never said it could not be replicated only that it is difficult. Secondly, yes I'm Issei's familiar my name is Y Ddraig Goch a welsh dragon also known as the red dragon emperor the fifth strongest being from where we come from I prefer to be called Issei's partner as we are bonded for life," Ddraig said happily.**

"Well if Ddraig going to be honest I'll be as well it's just I want you both to promise that anything I say from this point on will not leave this room," issei said with a very serious face.

"And why is that Sergeant?" Asked Minna.

"What I'm about to say will make you question everything you know," issei said in a voice that scream I ain't playing here.

Minna and Mio knew from the look on Issei's face he had thought about not telling them. But if he was going to share this information with them he had to trust them not to tell anyone.

Since Minna and Mio weren't ones to tell others of their subordinates' secrets they nodded their heads in agreement.

To this issei responded,"My full name is Issei Asmodeus Hyoudou I am a Maou as well as the 'God of breasts'. I am also known as one of the four super Devils in existence I am also the third strongest being from where we are from. Oh and I'm a pervert."

" **Yeah the self proclaimed god of breasts that is," Ddraig said calling bullshit.**

"Hey old man Odin was the one that gave me that title so don't you start calling bullshit!" Issei exclaimed.

" **Oh you mean the senile old little perverted man that's mostly drunk and goes to strip clubs every other weekend. And not to mention your rival's father. Seriously he only said that to make you feel better," Ddraig explained.**

"Oh yeah well I'll show you," issei said anger written all over his face.

To that Minna and Mio were stunned silent as they were trying to process the fact that they were in the presence of a self proclaimed god as well as a very _very_ powerful familiar.

Issei thinking they didn't believe him got up out of his chair walked till he was in front of Mio and he then plopped his hands on Mio's breasts and poured some power into them. Both Mio and Minna were completely astounded as they saw Mio breasts reduced in size until she was about an A-cup.

"What the hell?! Just how and why, what have my breasts done to deserve this?" Mio questioned as she began to weep breaking down completely at the fact that she was now almost flat.

"Sorry major it's just I had to prove to you that I had control over breasts or you wouldn't have believed me," issei apologized as he poured more power into Mio's breasts returning them to their original size. She then regained her composure and warned issei never to do that again. Issei apologized once more and then sat back down on his chair.

"Anyways I'm also able to talk to breasts as well as being able to draw power from them," issei tried not to mention that he was also able to heal any injury if he was submerged in magically imbued breast milk. As that would be awkward.

"So let me get this straight you a person who is regarded as a god by Odin a leader of gods is also third strongest in your world and when you fought a neuroi for the first time you exhausted all your strength," Mio said trying to grasp the concept of a self proclaimed god using all its insane amount of power in one attack.

"Well thing is I was fighting my rival in a place between dimensions only known as the dimensional gap we both ended up using way too much power which tore holes in reality I was almost at the brink of going unconscious until my asshole of a rival kicked me into a tear. When I hit the water in the Pacific Ocean I held onto a piece of driftwood and lost consciousness. After that you know the rest," issei explained.

"So how powerful are you right now exactly?" Minna asked intrigued.

"As of right now I'm about at 1/100,000th my full strength not counting my sealed power," issei informed," thing is it'll take me a long time to get that power back unless I'm under stressful situations that'll force my body to not only absorb more mana in the air but also overproduce it in my body."

"So you at full power can destroy all of existence is that what I'm getting," minna said a little fearful.

"Well kinda thing is I'm also known as the defender of children's dreams by the strongest being in existence known as great red," issei stated," also truthfully I've saved my world more times than the fingers on my hand. So you have nothing to worry about."

With that both Minna and Mio let out a sigh of relief and Minna asked,"Sargent let's just say if you were to fight against the 501st who would win?"

"If I was to be completely honest in the state I'm in now coupled with the fact that I've real bad tactical sense as well as no formal military training I'd lose to your better trained witches," issei said with a darkened expression.

" **Hah to think you a person as prideful as you would say that, is kinda sad partner," Ddraig said understanding what his partner was going through.**

Mio then clapped her hands to get Minna and Issei's attention and said,"Well I believe that's enough for now. Also Minna you forgot something we have to do today."

Minna had no clue just what Mio was talking about until it hit her it was both Mio and her turn to make dinner today and they had only an hour and a half to get it done." Aw crap I forgot we were suppose to make dinner today, sorry Sargent I'm going to have to cut this interview short or both me and major Mio will be on the chopping block tonight."

"Permission to speak freely ma'am," issei said while standing in his best parade stance.

"Granted Sargent," Minna replied in a commanding voice.

" If you would allow me I'd like to make dinner tonight think of it as a way to introduce myself to everyone," issei said with a smile.

(Well he seems eager to make dinner today and that would mean if he messes up then I'm scott free and if he succeeds then the girls are happy eating away either way I don't have to cook.) Minna thought darkly.

"Well I can attest to your skills in the kitchen on the Akagi so I say why not," Mio said just wanting to get another taste at Issei's superb cooking.

"Then it's decided Sargent I hereby order you to make dinner," Minna commanded.

"Ma'am yes ma'am," Issei said with a salute.

"Major will you please escort Sargent Hyoudou to the messes kitchen," Minna ordered.

"With pleasure ma'am. Sargent follow me I'll show you the kitchen and our supplies," Mio said in a joyous tone.

"At your command ma'am," Issei said as they both left Minna's office. Minna wanting to process everything Issei had just said in his interview took out her favorite drink from her stash and chugged it down thinking( aw hell just who in hell is he I mean he acts exactly like him for god's sake. Well might as well finish his paperwork while I wait for dinner) with that Minna used the rest of her time to get through the bane of humanity paperwork.

 **End**

 **Well guys this is Astrious again just gotta say college is a bitch when you have old professors that have a hard time hearing you.**

 **Anyways updates will remain the same till maybe december when my first semester ends.**

 **So for now just know that Issei will have a harem with all the girls in the 501st as for the others depends really but I have plans for some of them. Anyways this is Astrious signing off and have a happy thanksgiving.**


End file.
